Tanni National Park
Tanni National Park can be found in the northern part of the Capital State. It makes up roughly one third of the whole state. The national park is named after the Synian word "tanni" literally meaning "swamp". The area which now makes up the national park was flooded some 5000 years ago. Approximately 4000 years ago it rised from the seafloor creating enormous marsh. However, due to global warming the national park can flood once again because most of it's area isn't more than 3 metres above sea level. Attractions * Devil's Footprints - About 20 meteorite craters have been listed to crash on the foothills of the Red Hills. It has been estimated that the meteorite has crashed approximately 3000 years ago and before the crash has fragmentated into numerous parts creating numerous lakes. The biggest crater is approximately 150 metres in diamter. Studies have proven that the event was witnessed by the local tribes as several myths and cave paintings are recorded in Synia. * The Black Lands - Here toxic gases rise above ground through gaps in the earth. It is believed that the gaps have been created by an earthquake that could've been created by the meteorite crash in the Devil's footprints. The gases create a fog-like landscape where all the plants are withering because of the high level of toxicity, hence the name. * The Blue Hills - The Blue Hills are approximately 120 metres high hills on the eastern shores of the Tanni National Park. Geologically they are the continuation of the Red Hills. This is the only part of the national park that didn't rise above the sea because it has always been an isle. These hills are geologically very interesting as the silt are up to 300 million years old. * Symbian Coast - * Ramcelka Meadows - * Lake Estmont - Lake in east-central part of the national park. It can be found to the west of Symbian Coast and to the northwest of the Blue Hills. In fact the lake is a lagoon, located 1 metre above sea level. From the Symbian Bay it is separated by 1-2.5 kilometres wide dune belt. The lake is very important for birds who are making nests. * Sorrow Hill - Sorrow Hill has always been considered as an unusual place. The hill is located in a completely flat landscape. The area around the Sorrow Hill is littered with huge dolomite rocks that rise from the ground. In addition there are numerous springs with a healing effect on human body. Because of that the Sorrow Hill is considered a sacred place to the Symbians. Researchers have discovered that the Sorrow Hill and it's surroundings are a magnetic anomaly. That means, that for example, compasses don't function properly here. The hill has brought many tourists and people who believe in esoterics. They claim that this place has powerful energies. * Cape Kon Tek - Northernmost part of the national park and the Capital State. It separates the Mouth of Cancaldee from the Symbian Bay. It is an important bird migration spot. During spring and fall migrations even 100,000 birds an hour have been observed flying over the cape. * The Borderlands - The Borderlands is a narrow region between the swamps of Tanni National Park and eastern reaches of the plains of Patri. The height elevation differences here are up to 42 metres. Some rock detritions are also present in this region. * Dardanil Monastery - Monastery found in the national park part of the Red Hills. The monastery was built in 1544 and thus it is the oldest known monastery in Synia. It's library also holds a collection of manuscripts and books. Category:National Parks Category:Capital State